


In which the reader is the girl

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: I came across a prompt: a threesome with Evak and a girl, so the reader can imagine being the girl. I got inspired, so this happened. (Spoiler: it's exactly what the prompt said.)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Original Female Character(s), Isak Valtersen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love making dreams come true. This story is just that: someone had a dream, and I decided to make it happen.
> 
> The sex had in this one is M/F, with maybe some M/M drizzled over for flavour. If that's not your thing, that's totally cool. There's like a gazillion stories without lady parts around, about a thousand of which are my work. Feel free to enjoy those!
> 
> This is my first time writing about a female typical body having sex, ever. I do have one, though, for now, so I suppose I have an advantage there.
> 
> The sole purpose of this story is to turn people on. It's porn. It's not real, and it's not motivated, and it's not a good idea to put in action in real life. It's a fantasy, and a dirty, filthy one to boot, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PS. Hey, prompter, if you want me to gift this to you, I'm more than happy to. Let me know in the comments!

It’s hard to say which one of them is more beautiful. There is Even’s blatant, obvious, in your face supermodel kind of beauty, but then there’s the silent strength that’s written all over Isak. His shoulders look like they have carried a lot, and that has made them strong. His jawline has a tightness that’s not menace but resilience. Of course, most beautiful they look together, as a couple, holding hands in my bedroom.

Isak looks at Even, a bit nervous.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Even rolls his eyes.

“For the hundredth time, yes. As long as I get to call the shots and guide you through this everything is more than fine.”

I just smile at them, constantly more and more aware of my crotch. Everything’s swelling up and getting wet. I shift my position, just to feel my thighs rub together a bit. These boys are making me squirm. What I’m about to let them do to me is making me horny.

Even turns his attention to me, as if he’s smelled my heat. Maybe he has. I would gladly fuck either of these boys, and having them both at the same time is only a dream come true.

“You okay with that?”

I nod, mute. I have no words in my head now, because Even has started to undress. His skin is like ivory. I can’t wait to taste it. Isak follows suite, and the way his movements are slightly insecure only add to his allure. It’s easy to tell why Even can’t resist that boy.

I barely can, either.

As I grab the hem of my top Even raises his hand.

“No, please. Allow us.”

I nod again and lower my hand on my thigh. The touch feels hot on my skin, even through my jeans, and it’s only my own touch. My mouth is watering as I watch the two naked boys approach me and my bed. They’re holding hands again. Even walks Isak in front of me, and Isak looks down at me with a shy, but interested smile.

“Hi”, Isak whispers. It makes me blush, for some reason.

“Hi.”

“Can I kiss you?”

I smile at him. He’s so adorable.

“Yes. Please.”

Isak leans down. I raise my face to meet his. His lips feel a bit dry, but warm. He has kissed girls before, that’s for sure, and he knows he kisses them well. He’s not wrong. His lips nibble on mine for a while, then the tip of his tongue flicks against the underside of my bottom lip. I can’t help it, I moan into his mouth. To Even’s great delight.

“He is a great kisser”, Even hums. I must agree. Even is so lucky to kiss this boy all day, every day. Isak pulls away from the kiss, his cheeks red.

“You’re better”, Isak tells Even. I look up at Even with a grin.

“I can be the judge?”

Even laughs. His eyes squint so beautifully when he laughs.

“No, no. This is not a competition. Please don’t compare us or our performance.”

I nod. Even is right. It would defeat the purpose of tonight. Isak can’t focus on his feelings if he’s concentrated on his performance. Isak has had it with our chat. He grabs my chin and turns my head back, so he can kiss me again. I struggle to keep my hands on the bed. Even hasn’t given me the permission to touch Isak yet.

“Take her top off, babe.”

Even’s words, spoken low and husky, make me shiver. I pull out of the kiss to give Isak room to work. He takes the hem of my top and pulls it up. It gets caught on my breasts. Isak chuckles to hide his embarrassment. I help him out by squirming out of my top. The lace of my bra catches Isak’s eye. I run my finger along its edge, enjoying the smooth softness of my skin. And Isak’s gaze following the movement.

“Have you taken a bra off before?” Even asks. Isak shakes his head. I smile at him and turn around, on my knees on the bed, to give him access to the clasps. Isak’s fingertips feel cool against my skin as he accidentally hits my back. They make me gasp, and I squeeze my thighs tighter together. My panties must be soaked by now. I can’t wait for Isak to find out just how wet they are.

Isak fumbles with the bra for a bit. I can hear his breathing, focused, and feel his touches on my back. Then I feel the sweet release as the clasps are popped open. Isak pushes the straps gently off my shoulders. He’s finally touching my skin properly, and that touch makes me sigh softly. It feels so good. I want more.

“Pull her against yourself”, Even says. “Feel her breasts in your hands. How soft they are. Nothing is quite as soft as a girl’s chest.”

Isak reaches around me, under my arms. The underside of his fingers brush over my nipples. The touch makes me notice how tight and hard my nipples are. It’s a nice contrast to the softness that squishes against Isak’s palms as he grabs my breasts and pulls my back against his chest. His skin is so close I can smell it now, and it smells lovely. I’m panting a bit.

Isak gives my breasts a little squeeze. I sigh softly, to encourage him. I lean my head back on Isak’s shoulder so that my back is arched and my chest presses tighter against Isak’s hands.

“You can go a bit harder. They won’t break. But they’re not clay, either. Firm but gentle.” Even keeps giving instructions, and Isak follows them really well. His grip is just right, firm but gentle, and his breath is hot on the side of my neck as he peeks over my shoulder to look at what he’s doing. I push my hips back and can feel his semi hard dick against my ass. After just a little bit of grinding it’s getting full on hard.

My panties are definitely done for. As I move my ass against Isak I can feel the wet lace pull and rub on my swollen pussy. I’m so fucking horny and needy, and Even is taking his sweet time. I’m not even naked yet. By the wicked glint in those blue eyes Even is torturing me on purpose.

“How do they feel, babe?”

“They feel -- soft. Like you said. Her nipples are rock hard, though.”

“Blame that on yourself”, I pant. Even laughs. Isak chuckles a bit too.

“Turn around and let him taste your tits.”

Oh, fuck yes. Isak has barely let go of me when I’ve spun around to face him. I take a quick look down, at his hard dick, but my view gets blocked by his curly hair. Isak cups my right breast in his hand and presses his lips on my left nipple. I push my head back and moan. Fuck, that’s good. That’s so good.

“Want a taste too?” I manage to ask Even. He takes the challenge. He walks over to us. Isak scoots a bit over to make room for him. Even pecks a little kiss on my cheek first, like a little greeting, then he leans down and catches my nipple between his plump, hot lips. I press my hands on the back of their necks, and I moan again.

I’m not comparing them. I’m just surrendering to them, and to my lust, and the throbbing between my shaking thighs. I’ve never been this turned on in my life, and we have barely just started.

Isak flicks his tongue over my nipple. Even is bolder. He uses his teeth. He gives me a sharp nip, and that makes the pain and pleasure shoot along my body like electricity. I press my fingernails in the back of his neck. To challenge him. To dare him. He bites again, a bit harder this time.

“Oh, fuck!” I gasp. Isak looks up.

“He bit you, didn’t he? He’s a biter.”

I grin at him and nod. Then Even bites again, making me close my eyes and curse. Fuck that’s good. That’s so good, I’m rocking my hips to give myself some more friction. My pussy is packed with blood, it’s hot and swollen and on fire. Isak flashes a grin at me and pushes his head down again. He bites, too.

“I -- I thought”, I gasp, clinging to the boys. “I thought that this wasn’t a competition?”

They both giggle. Even takes Isak’s chin and turns his face to steal a little kiss from him.

“She’s right. Time for me to step back. And for you to take off her jeans.”

“Fucking finally”, I sigh. “I’m dying here.”

“Don’t you worry, sweetie”, Even hums. “You’ll get yours tonight. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak pretends to be surprised at how easily my jeans slide off. He giggles a bit.

“Usually this takes me a lot more work. It’s almost as if you don’t like me.”

Even laughs.

“Oh, she likes you. As you can tell by the state of her underwear.”

I blush intensely. Even is right. My underwear is basically destroyed by now. I wore a nice pair for this, too. This is a special event, after all. It’s not every day a girl gets to fuck the hottest gay couple in town.

Oh shit, I’m actually getting to fuck them, aren’t I? Those gods among men, the long and lean and strong boys with beautiful hard dicks. I get to fuck them, or at least one of them, and that thought is more than my poor panties should be forced to handle.

“Take those off, love, and give them to me.”

Isak almost hesitates. He slips his thumbs under the sides and pulls, slowly. It’s like he’s not convinced that there really is nothing in there that will catch on anything. It still feels relieving to get rid of my underwear, and I sigh hungrily when I can feel how completely naked I am right now. I see how Isak keeps looking between my legs, curious and a bit shy. I spread my legs so he can get a better view.

Isak hands my near dripping underwear over to Even. He looks me in the eye, with those lovely, lovely blue eyes of his, and presses the soaked panties on his face. He inhales, deep, slow, and my legs are shaking. I feel like the dirtiest slut, but in the best of ways.

“Mm. Nice.” Even puts the panties to the side and nods at Isak, encouraging him. “Take a closer look.”

I’m squirming again. Isak gets down on his knees on the floor and supports his elbows on the bed. His lips brush at my inner thigh softly as he leans in between my legs. The touch makes me jump and whimper. I push my fingers in my of hair just to ground myself somehow. I spread my thighs further in a silent plea.

Oh, please, for the love of everything, touch me now.

“Don’t touch her yet”, Even says, making me moan in frustration. “Just watch her. Smell her. Appreciate her, but from afar.”

Isak giggles.

“Oh, you poor girl. He’s going to make you beg.” Isak’s knowing tone makes my pussy throb so hard I can’t help but think it’s visible. Fuck.

“Glad I’m not too proud to beg.”

Even just hums. His humming is stroking on my skin like a caress I’m starving for. I run my own hands along my body, but Even’s not having that. He walks to the bed, sits down and grabs my wrists. He pulls them over my head and pins them on the bed.

“Bad girl”, Even whispers. There is a wicked glint in his eyes and a little smirk on his lips. He looks up at Isak. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes. Could use something to do, though?”

Even smiles at me.

“You hear that? He wants to do something.”

“Oh fuck --” I’m shaking. I’m fighting the urge to press my thighs together with Isak’s head between them. I need to be touched. I need it so bad I might come from just one stroke. If I only could get one.

Even reaches down between my legs. He takes his time on the way, sliding his hand between my breasts and along my stomach. He stops with his palm on my belly button and his fingertips tickling on the soft, curly hair. It feels like so much and so little at the same time, and it’s making me moan quietly. I try to buck my hips up to make his fingers slip lower, but he is onto me and pulls his hand back.

“Naughty naughty naughty girl”, Even hums.

“Yes! I’m so naughty”, I’m panting. “Please, touch me, please.”

I’m so wet that Even’s fingertip feels slick as it’s gliding along my slit. I scream in pleasure. It takes every bit of will power I have to not move my hips again. I can’t have him stop touching me, not now. I need more. I need more so bad.

“I can tell. Naughty, wet girl. Look, Issy, how wet she is.”

Even spreads my pussy lips with his fingers. Isak leans in closer and I can feel his breath on my wetness. I close my eyes tightly. This is so embarrassing, but in the hottest way, and I can’t handle it. I’m almost drooling.

Even pulls his fingers wider apart.

“You can touch her to see how it feels. Somewhere around here.” I can’t feel a touch, so Even must be drawing in air. I really, really wish he’s instructing Isak to touch my rock hard clit, and at the same time I know he is not.

Isak touches the swollen inside of my labia. Slickety slick. I can hear his focused, sharp breathing. I can’t see his face because Even’s shoulder is blocking my view. But I can feel his touch. The slippery stroking, that’s making my thighs tremble and my head push back with my moaning.

“How does she feel?” Even asks.

“Naughty”, Isak whispers with a little grin.

“Want to try to make her come?”

“Oh fuck please!” I cry out.

They both laugh softly. I can hear them kiss each other. I still can’t see anything, and that’s both really annoying and mega hot.

“I can try”, Isak says, almost shy. Even kisses him again.

“Don’t worry. By now it should be easy. See how hard she is already?”

“It’s so weird that a girl is hard.”

“Well, her clit is basically a dick. It swells up. It gets hard. And it really, really likes to be touched. Right, girl?”

“Please! Please!” I’m so desperate I have no shame. I’m all need.

“Touch it, babe. See what happens.”

Isak’s touch is so light it’s not funny. I whimper, my hips thrust up, I spread my legs wider.

“Harder”, I gasp. “Please, give me more.”

“You heard the lady.”

Isak touches me again. He slides his finger, wet with my juices, around the tight bud. It sends pleasure all through my body, while the center of that pleasure is throbbing hot between my legs. I moan. I moan loud, and desperate, and Even is right. It’s going to be so easy.

Touch by touch Isak gets bolder. He pinches my clit lightly between his fingertips, making me howl. I’m too far gone, I can’t hold it in, I keep telling him to rub it, to rub me harder, faster, harder, oh fuck please.

I scream when I come. I come hard, so hard my whole body gets pulled into a tight arch, the muscles in my shoulders cramp up and it seems to go on for ages.

“Keep going”, I hear Even say through the red haze of my orgasm, and thank you everything holy and in power, Isak does.


	3. Chapter 3

Even rests his head on my arm. I can feel his breath on the side of my neck. He is doing that on purpose, I’m sure. It’s making my head spin, Isak’s fingers torturing my sensitive clit and Even’s lips almost but not quite touching my skin. He is still holding on to my wrists. As if I’m going anywhere.

“Damn”, Even says. “I should have told him to try how it feels inside you before making you come. To tell the difference.”

Isak puts his head on my thigh. Their eyes lock on to each other, just above my writhing, desperately needy body.

“She is still hard”, Isak tells Even. “She hasn’t gone soft in between.”

Even hums, knowingly.

“Based on my experience, she’s probably just harder than before.”

“And wetter?”

“And wetter.”

It’s so hot, having them talk about me like that. By now my clit is getting more accepting of Isak’s touches, totally ready for a second round. My torture is steadily turning into pleasure, and the pleasure is becoming need. I need Isak to keep going. I do my best to not let Even notice it, because that evil man will instruct Isak to stop touching me if he can tell how much I’m liking it.

Even reaches down between my legs. I jump when I feel his finger run through my slit. Fuck. He can definitely tell. Even touches Isak’s hand, and Isak pulls it away. I make a frustrated moan, pushing my hips up in the air, trying to find anything to grind against but meeting nothing.

“Your boyfriend is mean”, I complain to Isak. Isak grins. He seems more relaxed now. Making me come must have given him confidence.

“So, so mean. Once he kept edging me all day. Eventually I had to threaten him by dumping his ass if he didn’t finish the job, and that didn’t even work.”

“I don’t understand why you’re complaining.” Even runs his hand up my body, pressing down hard enough for it to not feel like a caress. “You were allowed to come once already.”

I just whine and whimper. Once is not enough. It happened so early on, too, we were just getting started. Maybe a change of strategy is in order. I look at Isak, then at Even, then at Isak again.

“Can I touch your dicks? Please?”

Isak raises his brows. He looks at Even, who is grinning.

“Well, can she?”

Isak licks his lips. He has such pretty lips. I remember how excellent at kissing they are and have to run my tongue along my own mouth.

“She did say please”, Isak says. Even nods in agreement.

“She was very polite.”

Isak crawls up on the bed, to my other side. Even gets on his knees facing him. Isak mirrors his position. Even lets go of my wrists and grabs Isak’s face between his hands instead. He kisses Isak.

“You’re doing so well, love”, Even mumbles under his breath. Isak blushes a bit. He’s so adorable I could die, if I wasn’t too turned on for that. “Ready?”

Isak nods. Even nods at me, and he doesn’t have to tell me twice. I grab their dicks, Even’s in my right and and Isak’s in my left. It feels incredible. This is my first time with two guys at once, and having a dick in both of my hands is so fucking slutty in the best of ways.

I do my best to not compare them. I focus on pleasuring them, moving my hands up and down in an altering rhythm. Isak and Even keep exchanging kisses, cut short by one or both of them gasping every now and then. This is so fucking hot. I have died and gone to heaven. I squeeze my thighs together, squirming a bit, driving my desire and need higher.

“Fuck”, Isak hisses, to Even’s great delight. Even is smiling so much he’s almost laughing. He pushes his fingers into Isak’s hair.

“Feels good?”

“Her hand is so -- small”, Isak says. “It’s so different.”

“Mmh. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Isak nods. Warmth grabs my belly. Isak likes what I’m doing to his dick. Even likes it too, and that’s making me so proud of myself. I feel like a goddess of sex. These two perfect guys are together, and still something I am doing is giving them pleasure. They might not need me, but they  _ like _ me, and that’s incredible.

They kiss again. Challenge accepted. I move my hands faster, more demanding, I’m giving them everything I’ve got. I’m rewarded soon enough. They have to stop kissing so Isak can cuss and pant, his forehead against Even’s shoulder. Even is keeping his composure better, but I can feel it in my hand. He likes this, too.

Even presses his mouth against Isak’s ear. I can see his lips move, but I can’t hear the words. He is asking Isak something, and Isak shakes his head, blushing. Even places his hand on mine. My left hand. I let go of them both, and Even gives me a look with a raised brow.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry”, I whimper, and take his dick in my hand again. Even wraps his arms around Isak and embraces him, his lips in Isak’s hair. He’s checking in on his boyfriend. It’s surprisingly sexy. I just hope Isak doesn’t want to stop yet.

“Okay?” Even asks, and Isak nods. They seal it with a kiss, and Even moves out of my reach while Isak crawls back in between my legs. I spread them for him, very willingly. I can hear how wet I am.

“Sorry about that”, Isak says. “This is all so new and a bit weird.”

“It’s okay”, I tell him. “It’s new to me too. It’s my first threesome, and you two are so beautiful together. I feel a bit like a third wheel.”

“Oh?” Even is back in his guiding character again. He runs his palm across my chest. “Did you hear that, babe? Our guest isn’t feeling welcome. That’s not okay.”

Isak shakes his head. His hair tickles my inner thighs.

“You should do something about that.”

Isak nods. More tickling.

“Spread her open and have a look.”

“Fuck!” I gasp as Isak’s fingers spread my lips apart. He doesn’t touch anything, and everything is just screaming to be touched. I know better than to interfere. After a small eternity Even speaks again.

“When you’re ready, give her a finger. Feel around in there. Her dick runs under the walls, and she should be hard enough for you to feel it.”

Oh, fuck yes, I’m hard enough. I’m so fucking  _ hard _ and that thought is doing things to me, both my head and my pussy. All I can do is wait for Isak to be ready. When he is, he slowly pushes his finger inside me, and I’m half screaming.

It goes in so easily. I’m so slick and springy and ready to be taken. His finger is so long, fuck, it reaches so far inside me. I close my eyes and focus on that finger, how it moves inside me, feeling its way around and rubbing all the right places. I’m getting close to coming again, I’m seeing stars.

“Can you feel it?”

“I think so”, Isak says, rubbing his finger over a particularly sweet spot. I’m moaning shamelessly, to encourage him to keep going.

“Give it to her hard. Right there.”

“Oh fuck yes!” I scream, turning my hips to meet Isak’s touch. He gives it to me. Hard. Right there. Right fucking there, my moans get louder and faster, my thighs are tensing up, my clit is about to explode and then it doesn’t, but something inside me does. I come, squeezing on Isak’s finger with my pussy, I come so hard oh my fucking fuck.


End file.
